Blind date
by PitchesInTheBack
Summary: Beca's date is not who she thinks it is
1. Blind date

Beca glanced at the clock on her microwave; it flashed "12:07."

"Fuck!" Beca cursed under her breath as she grabbed her keys and ran out of her apartment. She was late, she was supposed to meet someone named Kommissar-that couldn't be a real name, could it?- at the corner coffee house at 12. This was the third blind date Chloe had set up for Beca, and Beca honestly wished she would stop. After the first two went terribly; the first thought he was a wizard and the second wouldn't take off his hat, Beca was not looking forward to her date with the mysterious Kommissar.

Beca glanced at her watch-"12:13." Even though Beca wasn't looking forward to the next hour of her life, she didn't want them to think she had stood them up. She was still a few blocks from the coffee house, so Beca let out a huff of frustration and sped up as fast as her legs would let her.

Beca arrived at the entrance to the coffee house at promptly 12:23. She took a deep breath, prepared for the worse, opened the door and stepped inside. Beca held her breath as she scanned the tables searching for a guy sitting alone at a table. No such luck. Beca let out a sigh of relief. Her mysterious date had left when she hadn't shown up. Since she had taken her time to get ready in her classic dark tee and skinny jeans, she decided to stay and order a coffee.

After getting her coffee, Beca rescanned the small and crowded coffee house looking for a place to sit. Beca's eyes settled on a booth near the back where a lone woman with soft blonde curls sat drinking her coffee. Seeing no other sitting options, Beca walked approached the booth.

"Um. Hi. Excuse me, would it be alright if I…"at the sound of the brunette's voice, the blonde looked up and Beca was staring into the bluest eyes she had ever seen. She was so entranced that she didn't realize she didn't finish her sentence to the gorgeous woman in front of her.

"What is the problem? Cat got your tongue?" The blonde asked with a delicious German accent.

"Only if you're the cat. Wait What?" Beca felt her cheeks grow warm as she embarrassed herself in front of the purrfect, wait, _perfect_ woman in front of her

" _Kleine Maus,_ what were you asking me?" The blonde woman asked with a smirk.

"Oh. Right. Uh, you see this place is crowded and I wanted a place to sit down to enjoy my coffee but this is the only seat left so I was wondering, well if you gorgeous specimen would let me, if I could sit here with you" Beca released all in one breath.

"Yes."

Beca's eyebrows shot up. "Y-Yes? Really, 'cause it's okay if you don't want me here I'll just –

"Stay." The blonde forcefully said. Beca easily slid into the booth and looked up at the woman across from her. "I would like the company, my date never showed."

"Someone stood you up? How could they skip out on a date with someone as flawless as you?" Upon realizing her slip-up, Beca threw her hand over her mouth and muttered "Oh my god, I need to shut up."

The blonde woman chuckled in response. " _Nein kleine Maus,_ I find your, ah, slip-of-the-tongues quite endearing."

"Thanks, I think"

After a short uncomfortable silence, the blonde decided to keep the conversation going. "Shall I continue calling you _kleine Maus_ , or do I get a proper name?"

"Beca. My name is Beca." Beca picked up her coffee with raised eyebrows, gesturing to the other woman to answer her own question.

"Kommissar."

Beca's eyebrows shot up, eyes widened and she spat out her coffee. "No fucking way." Sitting across from Beca, this flawless blonde stranger was _the_ Kommissar. As in the person Chloe had set her up on a blonde date with. Beca just stared at the blonde with her mouth open, not believing what was happening. How could Chloe set her up with a woman? She liked dick. But this women, oh god this angel across from her with her perfect hair and perfect smile and perfect body and perfect breasts-oh fuck it. She was definitely attracted to, her that was for sure.

"What do the American kids say, ah, earth to Beca!" Beca snapped out of her daze and took in a deep breath. " _Kleine Maus,_ are you okay?"

Beca slowly nodded. "There's something you should know. I'm, uh, I'm your blind date. My friend Chloe keeps setting me up on these godawful dates so I was pretty reluctant to come here, which is why I was a late. Also, I had no idea that Chloe had set me up with a woman."

Kommissar's perfectly defined eyebrow rose. "Does my sex bother you?"

"NO! It's just, I've never been with another woman and…"Beca was silenced by Kommissar reaching across the table and placing her hands on top of Beca's shutting her up instantly as a shiver rand down the brunettes spine.

" _Kleine Maus_ , its quite alright. I'd be happy to show you the ropes" Kommissar stated with a smirk. Beca stared at her, mouth agape, and nodded her approval, desire for the blonde coursing through her veins. Kommissar stared intensely at Beca, watching as the brunette squirmed under her intense gaze. "So it's settled. I will pick you up for dinner tomorrow at 7. Dress nice. Also, be a good girl and come on time," Kommissar added with a wink as she slid out of the booth and started walking away.

Beca stared at her jean-clad ass and swaying hips as she walked away. "Wait!"

Kommissar stopped and slowly turned around. "Yes?"

"How do you know where I live?"

Kommissar smirked. "Chloe told me all about you. I knew who you were before you sat down." The blonde turned around and continued her exit.

Beca slowly sat back down. "I'm gonna kill her."


	2. Cherries and Wine

It was 6:57. Kommissar said 7. Which meant that Beca was a complete mess. She was frantically running around as well as she could in her 4 inch heels, looking for her misplaced phone. She pulled her dress down that had snuck up her ass, _again_. Damn Kommissar for telling her to dress nice. Although her wardrobe situation was partially Beca's fault. All she owned that was considered "nice" was her tight black clubbing dress and her "fuck me" heels, which is not where Beca wanted the night to go. Nope, not at all.

There was a knock on her apartment door, yet Beca still couldn't find her damn phone! " _Kleine Maus_ , you coming, ja?"

"I'll come for you!" Shit. Beca cringed and waited for a response but all she could make out was a muffled laugh. "Gotcha." Beca found her phone in the refrigerator (seriously? How out of it was she?), grabbed her purse and opened the door to be greeted with the hottest thing Beca had ever laid eyes on. Kommissar was wearing a silky red blouse tucked into black sleek tailored pants, paired with a black leather jacket. Her blonde hair was braided back into a messy bun with a few stray hairs framing her face. Her lips looked like they were painted red with the blood of her enemies and she had on dark eye makeup that accentuated her icy blue eyes. She was hot. Like fucking hot.

After a minute of the pair obviously checking the other out, Kommissar spoke. " _Maus_."Her voice was deeper than normal so she cleared her throat. "Beca, you look beautiful. I intend to wine and dine you, let's go! We have reservations.

Moments later they are seated in Kommissar's black Audi (of course she owned that car),and are arguing about the lyrics to the latest rap song. After Beca accidently insulted Kommissar's favorite 80's band for using the same bass line for all of their songs, Beca decided to change the subject before she further insulted her date.

"You never told me where you're taking me."

"You'll know soon enough."

"You're just full of mysteries, aren't you? I don't know anything about you, except that you have a perfectly proportioned body and I'm going to stop talking now before you find out my deepest, darkest secrets."

"My _kleine Maus_ has secrets? And here I thought you couldn't keep anything hidden around me?" Before Beca could form a decent response the car stopped and the blonde shut off the engine. "We are here. Welcome to the finest Italian restaurant in town, _Mosconi's_."

The restaurant was an old brick building in a corner, with the name glowing above the entrance. Beca looked somewhat skeptical so Kommissar grabbed Beca's hand and pulled her inside. Once Beca was inside, she was entranced. The waiters were dressed in tuxedos, a guy was playing classical music on the grand piano, and the entire place was lighted by candles. Their waiter, Frankie, brought them to a booth where another waiter met them with a fresh basket of breadsticks and two glasses of wine.

Once the waiter left, Kommissar said "I figured you like cheese, _Maus_ , so I chose the place that serves the best Italian to go with the best cheese." The blonde took a sip of her wine, "And the best wine too."

"I best you taste better than wine." Beca glanced up from the menu to gauge Kommissar's reaction to what she said.

Kommissar gazed intently at Beca before responding. "You might just find out. But first, tell me about yourself."

"Fine. But for every question that you ask, I get to ask you a question. Oh, and no passing."

"Are you sure about that _leibling_? I don't want you to do something you regret." The blonde questioned with a smirk.

Beca swallowed. While their little deal would let Beca learn what she wanted to know about the intriguing blonde, Beca was letting Kommissar have an all-access pass to her life. But Beca was itching to learn everything about Kommissar. "I won't regret anything. But let's order before we start."

Kommissar flashed her a genuine smile, and turned her attention to the list of Italian dishes.

After the waiter took their order for a vodka penne for Kommmissar, a linguine carbonara for Beca, and more wine for both, Kommissar faced Beca. "Shall we begin?" After getting a nod from Beca, Kommissar gathered her thoughts before asking the first question of the night. "What was the last song you listened to?"

Beca pulled out her phone and opened her music. "'Too Close' by Next."

"That's a good song to fuck to, ja?" Kommissar leaned across the table, her breath ghosting across Beca's face. "So tell me Beca, were you thinking of anyone in particular when you were listening to that song?"

Beca stopped breathing as Kommissar invaded her personal space. God, she was so turned on just by the mere presence of the women. She stuttered out "Not fair. It's-It's my turn to ask a question."

Satisfied with Beca's reaction, Kommissar leaned back and took a sip of her wine, waving her hand to signal Beca to ask.

"What is your name? Because there is no way Kommissar is your birth name."

"Kirsa. I was named me after the German word _Kirsche_ , which means cherry, after my mom's strange pregnancy craving.

"Kirsa." Beca whispered back, in awe. That name most certainly fit her.

"Hmm." Kom-no, Kirsa purred. "I like it when you say my name, but I could barely hear her. Could you, perhaps, scream it for me?" Kirsa propositioned with a mischievous glint in her eye, just as Beca was drinking her wine, causing the brunette to cough.

"Goddammit Kirsa, you can't say things like that to me! Especially when I'm drinking! Maybe I should give up all liquids so I stop making a fool of myself when I'm around you."

"But all I said was my name at the coffee shop, or is that all I need to say to get you, ah, hot and bothered?" The waiter brought the food just then, saving Beca from Kirsa's probing question.

Beca was attempting to twirl her noodles around her fork when she heard a low moan. The blonde's eyes were closed as she pulled the fork out of her mouth, immensely enjoying the food. Kirsa swallowed, stated "Das ist gut," and opened her eyes to find Beca staring at her with dark eyes. "You lost your noodles."

"What?" Beca sked, snapping out of her lustful gaze.

Kirsa gestured to the brunette's now empty fork. "Your pasta. It fell off your fork."

"Oh. Thanks."

"Shall we continue? I forgot whose turn it is, but you can go first. Does not matter."

"The big, bad Kommissar is okay with not being first? Quick! Someone take a picture, this is a day for the scrapbooks!"

"Shush, _Kleine Maus_. You know, there are a few activities II prefer coming second." she stated with a wink.

Beca blinked a few times to clear her mind of the images of her and Kirsa in bed. "Ummm. Right. Question. Oh! How do you know Chloe?"

"I live in the apartment next to hers."

Beca filed that away for questions for Chloe, but then she realized they definitely couldn't have sex at Kirsa's place if she wanted to avoid being on the receiving end of the questions.

"Where did you grow up?"

"Atlanta. You?"

"München. That's my hometown, but my parents own a few places scattered around Germany where I would stay for summer." Kirsa wanted to avoid further questions about her family, so she decided to get more invasive. "Ever kissed a girl?"

Beca was surprised; she thought the questions were headed in a different direction. "Yes, once. I was drunk. I think it was Jessica, or maybe it was Ashley…How many people have you hooked up with? Females? Males?"

"Three. One man and two women. I quickly learned what sex I preferred. What about you, _Maus_? Are you some sort of sex freak? Should I be worried?"

"No. I've only been with my ex-boyfriend." Beca took another bite of her pasta, surprised to find that she had already eaten half of her dish-when did that happen? "What was your best kiss?"

Kirsa looked deep in thought for a moment, before she half stood, half leaned across the table to grab Beca's face and pull her into a kiss. It was awkward due to the positions of their bodies, but it was a slow, heated kiss that conveyed the desire that both women felt for each other. After what felt like an eternity, but was only a few seconds in reality, Kirsa pulled away and sat back down. "That was my best kiss." Kirsa added "Now you know what I taste like" as an afterthought.

"Mine too." Beca was still in shock from what just happened. One moment she saw Kirsa moving towards her, and in the next soft lips were on hers that tasted, ironically enough, like cherries.

"Glad we are in agreement." Taking in the flustered brunette, Kirsa knew that she wanted Beca to be hers and only hers. "Beca, do you want to have sex with me?" she bluntly asked.

Beca's head shot up. "What kind of question is that?"

"You said no passing. So answer."

Beca regretted making that rule now. Did she want the blonde? God, _yes._ If her soaked panties didn't tell her that, then she didn't know what would. Desire was running through her, and all she wanted to do was jump Kirsa right then and now. But Beca was nervous. She had never been with a woman, what if she wasn't any good? What if she wasn't what the perfect, blonde woman wanted? What if this was a joke? Beca looked up at the woman across from her and saw her dilated pupils and she was licking her lips. So she definitely wasn't the only interested party. Beca decided to go for it. "Yes."

Kirsa smiled at Beca, elated that her _kleine Maus_ took her up on the offer. She opened her wallet, placed a few bills on the table and grabbed Beca's hand. "Let's get out of here."


	3. Grease'd Lightning

Kirsa was almost to the point of dragging Beca out of the restaurant. Beca was struggling to keep up with the tall blonde's pace in her heels. "God, why do you have to have such perfectly sculpted legs? I get that you're basically flawless but –mhmmmm." Kirsa had abruptly stopped walking, spun around, and pulled Beca into a kiss. Beca was in shock for a few seconds before she brought her free hand around the back of Kirsa's neck, and hungrily pulled her closer, eliminating all space between them.

Kirsa bit down harshly on Beca's bottom lip and pulled at Beca's hair at the same time, electing a moan from the brunette. Kirsa purred into Beca's mouth at the sound of Beca moaning. Beca broke the kiss, pulled back and stared oddly at the blonde.

" _Was_?" Kirsa blinked a few times, obviously confused, her darkened eyes obvious under the street light.

"Did you just purr? Like a fucking cat?"

"Maybe." At that, Beca burst out laughing. "I don't understand. Why is that funny?"

"I…I don't know. Just unexpected." Beca shrugged.

"Well then, come. I have one more activity planned before I take you home and fuck you until you can't move." Kirsa turned around and continued walking, leaving a stunned Beca behind her. After a few more steps, Kirsa paused, looked over her shoulder and said "You coming?"

"Only for you, your highness."

Kirsa laughed. "Well you better hurry up, _Maus_. Wouldn't want you to miss out."

At that, Beca ran as fast as she could in her outfit to walk next to Kirsa. When she got next to her, she grabbed Kirsa's hand and laced their fingers together while peering up at Kirsa. There was no change to her face except for a small smile at the corner of her mouth that Beca spotted, causing the brunette to feel smug.

They walked in silence, content with the presence of each other, until they reached the car. Beca raced around to the drivers' side, opened the door and gestured to Kirsa. "M'Lady."

"What an odd _Maus_ I have."

"Hey! Watch who you're calling- wait. You _have_?"

" _Ja_. _Freundin._ Another way to say girlfriend. Is that okay with you?" Kirsa asked nervously.

"Okay? It's more than okay. It's fucking amazing. How did I get this lucky?"

" _Nein kleine Maus_ , I believe I am the lucky one."

"Oh hush, have you even seen your body?"

" _Ja_. And you will too before the night is over." Kirsa stated with a wink. "Now get in. The night is young, and I have a promise to fulfill." Beca walked over to the passenger side of the car and got in, still speechless from her dates- no girlfriends, comment. Once they were both buckled in, Kirsa pulled out of the parking spot, and sped off to an unknown location.

30 minutes later, Kirsa pulled the car up to another old brick building, sporting a flickering neon sign with a few letters missing, ending the show tunes sing-a-long.

"Uh, Kirsa? Are you sure this is the right place? It looks sketchy."

"My, my. What a scared little mouse. Afraid a cat is going to get you?"

Beca puffed out her chest, a futile attempt to look more intimidating. "I'm not scared. Besides, I have a Kommissar to protect me."

Kirsa flashed her teeth in a bright smile. "Well then, Beca. I'd be happy to protect you. But do you really think you'll need a body guard at a movie theater?"

"Wait, what?" Kirsa was grinning as she pointed at the flashing sign above the building spelling 'heat.' Beca had just assumed it was a strip club or something like that. She looked closer and noticed letters that weren't lit up, spelling out 'theatre.' "Oh."

"This theatre plays classics. I got us tickets to _Grease_. Is that okay?"

"Fuck yes. Anything to see Olivia Newton-John in leather."

Kirsa chuckled. "If I had known leather got you like this, I would've worn a full body leather suit, just for you."

There was a sharp intake of breath from the brunette, obviously affected by the blondes words. "Please, for the love of God, do that." Beca rushed out.

"Do you need a drink to cool you down, _Maus_?"

"Uh, no. I don't think so. But popcorn. Are you good with that?"

"Anything you want. It's on me."

"You paid for dinner! Let me."

"I planned this date so I treat. You can pay for the next date. Deal?"

"You better be prepared, hot stuff. Once you get a taste you won't ever be able to let go."

Kirsa slowly stepped closer to Beca, pulling her flush against her own body. Smirking down at Beca, Kirsa purred. "Is that so?" Beca shuddered against Kirsa's body at her words. Pleased, Kirsa stepped back giving Beca a little breathing room. "The movie is starting. I would hate for you to miss the inspiration behind your leather fantasies."

Realizing there was no way Beca could deny having such thought, she huffed and followed Kirsa in. Beca raised her eyebrow as Kirsa chose a row near the back, even though the theatre was barely half full. After settling into their seats, Beca realized that they never got popcorn. She looked at the screen. The Pink Ladies had just arrived at Rydell High. She wouldn't miss anything important if she got up know. She nudged Kirsa, who turned her attention away from the movie to look at Beca with a questioning look in her eye. "Popcorn. We forgot."

"I think we will be fine, _Maus._ If I get hungry, I could just eat you." Kirsa whispered.

Beca squeaked, turning a few heads. She was glad the theatre was dark; otherwise everyone would be able to see her bright red cheeks. Satisfied, a smirking Kirsa put her hand on Beca's thigh, and leaned back to enjoy the movie.

Cha-cha and Danny were dancing when Kirsa's hand began to move against Beca's thigh, rubbing small circles. Surprised, Beca glanced over at Kirsa, only to be met with a straight face. Of course.

Beca felt Kirsa's hand creep up higher, fingers playing with the bottom of her dress. On the screen, Danny was trying to make out with Sandy at the drive-in. Beca hoped she wasn't that stupid when she tried to kiss Kirsa.

It was the race between the T-Birds and the Scorpions. Kirsa's hand had travelled underneath her dress and was gently stroking Beca's inner thigh. Kirsa was making car racing hot. One thing was for sure, Beca would never look at this movie the same way again.

Beca gasped. The T-Birds just won the race. But that's not why Beca gasped. Kirsa's hand was in dangerous territory, close to where Beca needed it the most. Beca desperately wanted Kirsa's hand to creep up a few more inches and slide to the left, but she knew she would regret it if their first time was in a movie theatre. But, Jesus, this was _so fucking hot!_

"Stop." Beca instantly regretted what came out of her mouth as soon as she saw the hurt look in Kirsa's eyes, but it had to be done.

Kirsa quickly removed her hand from under Beca's dress and avoided looking at Beca so she wouldn't see how hurt she was from Beca's rejection. "Did I do something wrong? I thought you said-"

"God, Kirsa. Of course I want you. Like really badly. I'm pretty sure I might combust if I don't have you, like, soon. But not here. Not like this." Beca took a moment to gauge Kirsa's reaction. When she saw her smile, Beca added. "Wanna get out of here?"

Desire flashed through Kirsa's eyes before her usual smirk reappeared. "If we leave now, you'll miss your favorite leather scene."

"It's okay. Because…you're the one that I want, woo-hoo, _honey_."

Kirsa covered her mouth with her hand in an attempt to muffle her laugh, but it didn't quite work. The man a few rows in front of them turned around in his seat, annoyed, and said "Can you keep quiet!?"

Kirsa stood up, grabbed Beca's hand and started to walk out, but not before Beca said "Ta-ta. Sandra-dee," causing Kirsa to burst out laughing, turning even more heads. Before anyone else could add another comment, the pair ran out of the theatre. Once they were outside, Beca was doubled over gasping for air and Kirsa was leaning up against the wall, both trying to return to a normal breathing pattern after laughing so hard. Once they both regained their composures, there was an awkward silence where Beca just stared at Kommissar, hunger in her eyes. And then Beca pounced. She was kissing Kirsa like she was her lifeline. Kirsa's hands were roaming all over Beca's body, finally settling on her ass. After what felt like an eternity, Beca broke the kiss and looked into Kirsa's dark eyes. "Let's get out of here."

" _Ja_." Noone moved. " _Maus_ , if you don't move, I'm afraid we won't make it back to my place. And I would rather not get in trouble for public indecency. At least not tonight." She added with a smirk.

Beca gulped before taking a step backward, creating space between the two. "Well then? Let's go."

The pair hurriedly walked back to the car, drunk on one another, equal parts eager and nervous for what was to come. Literally.

The 15 minute car ride back to Kirsa's was dead silent. Beca placed her hand on top of Kirsa's, attempting to calm the nerves in both of them.

The pair stumbled out, Kirsa barely remembering to lock her car. Beca was pushed up against the bottom of the stairwell, Kirsa attached to her neck, sure to leave a mark. Beca felt her knees give out the moment Kirsa hit her weak spot. Luckily, Kirsa was there to hold her up. Beca knew they would make it up if they continued like this.

"Kirsa, you're strong right?"

"Yes?"

"Give me a piggy back ride. We both know we'll never make it to your room if we continue like this."

Without hesitation, Kirsa turned around, and squatted so Beca could climb up on her back. Beca leaped, wrapped her legs around Kirsa's waist and looped her arms around her neck. Once sure that Beca was secure, Kirsa began to ascend the stairs to the third floor.

Beca was enjoying herself. She didn't have to walk, but that wasn't the best part. She could feel Kirsa's muscles clench with every step. And she was also sitting right on top of her glorious ass. But the best part was Kirsa's exposed neck, taunting her. Somewhere between the second and third floor, Beca leaned forward and began to lightly kiss all over Kirsa's neck, feeling Kirsa hum beneath her. Feeling adventurous, Beca bit down, causing Kirsa to gasp rather loudly. Delighted by the woman's response, Beca began to suck on her neck.

Kirsa had stopped moving. Her door was so close, maybe 10 steps away. But the girl on her back was making it very hard to focus. Or move. " _Maus,_ " Kirsa growled, "I am enjoying your mouth, but we are almost there. Then you can show me just how talented your mouth is."

Beca released Kirsa's neck with a loud pop, allowing Kirsa to continue her journey to her apartment. Once she reached her door, she set Beca down so she could fish out her keys. Once she located them, she opened the door to let Beca in. Right after Kirsa entered her apartment, Beca slammed the door and shoved Kirsa against it. Beca grabbed Kirsa's face, pulling it into hers for a heated kiss. Kirsa's hands snaked around Beca, grabbed her ass and pulled Beca flush against her, causing Beca to moan into Kirsa's mouth.

Kirsa broke the kiss, breathing heavily, and mumbled "bedroom."

Beca took the lead. She grabbed Kirsa's hands and began walking backwards, until she ran into something sharp. 'Ow! FUCK! What the hell was that?" Beca screamed, whipping around and knocking over a chair in the process.

Kirsa managed to get out "kitchen counter" in the middle of her laughing fit.

"Shut up, it's not funny." Beca grabbed her back where she hit the counter and winced in pain. There was definitely going to be a bruise there tomorrow. As well as other places.

"My _Maus_ is injured. I will come to the rescue." Kirsa swooped down and hoisted Beca over her shoulder.

"Put me down! Put me down! I swear to God!" Beca was shouting, kicking her feet and hitting anything she could reach, including Kirsa and the wall.

"As you wish." Kirsa released her hold on Beca, and Beca went tumbling onto the couch with a loud thud. "Now, where were we?" Kirsa climbed on top of Beca, straddling her waist. Smirking, she pulled her shirt over her head, watching Beca lick her lips as soon as her chest and abs were exposed. Kirsa leaned forward to kiss a shocked Beca while she was pulling all the pins out of her hair, letting her blonde hair fall naturally around her shoulders.

Kirsa's hands moved from her hair to Beca's hips, stroking her through the material of the dress. Beca brought her hands up to Kirsa's chest and began palming her bra-clad breasts. Beca wasn't entirely sure of what she should be doing, but once she heard a moan escape Kirsa's swollen lips, she knew she was doing something right and grew more confident.

Kirsa was now steadily grinding on Beca, trying to get more friction. Kirsa's hands moved from Beca's hips, and slipped lower and underneath Beca's dress. She hooked her pinkie fingers around Beca's thong and slowly pulled them down her legs. The thong was around Beca's knees when there was a loud knock on the door. They both froze.

Beca looked up at Kirsa. "Should we-"

"Shh!" Kirsa interrupted, hoping whoever was at the door would go away.

No such luck. The knock came again a few moments later, accompanied with a voice. "Kommissar, I know you're there. I'm not leaving until you open up."

Kirsa sighed and reluctantly sat up, and got off of Beca and headed towards the door.

Kirsa opened the door in only her bra and pants, obviously annoyed. Beca was peeking over the couch to see who was there, but Kirsa was blocking her view of the intruder.

" _Was?_ "

"Can you keep it down? I don't know what freaky sex you're into, but some of us are actually trying to sleep."

Shit.

Beca knew that voice. It was Chloe. Her best friend. Maybe she thought Kirsa was entertaining someone else. Hopefully.

"Oh, and tell Beca 'Hi' from me."

Double fuck. Chloe knew.

"Goodnight, Chloe" Kirsa said as she made her way to close the door.

"Night Kommissar! Don't have too much fun." Chloe said as she walked back to her apartment next door.

Kirsa closed the door and headed back to the couch that Beca currently occupied.

"That was awful timing." Kirsa looked over at Beca as she sat down. Her legs were still splayed out and her thong was still around her knees.

Beca looked at Kirsa funny, before they both busted out laughing at what had just happened. When they calmed down from their laughing fit, Beca noticed Kirsa stifling a yawn. "You're tired." Beca stated.

Kirsa nodded tiredly. "Indeed. We should continue this another time. But now, let's go to bed."

Beca smirked at her girlfriend. "If you insist."

Kirsa grabbed the nearest pillow and whacked Beca with it. "To sleep."

"I know, I know. I'm tired too. I'll take the couch, I've already made a home out of it."

"Nonsense! Come be my little spoon." Kirsa smiled affectionately at Beca. "But first, put your underwear back on." With that, she stood up, shimmied out of her pants and headed to the bedroom, swinging her hips more than normal for Beca's benefit.

"Gorgeous, you're going to be the death of me." Beca muttered to herself. She swung her legs to the floor, and kicked off her heels before standing up and pulling her thong back up. "Hey, Kirsa?" Beca called into the bedroom, "Do you have something I can sleep in? If I'm doing the walk of shame tomorrow, I would prefer if my dress wasn't wrinkled." She entered the bedroom, only to be greeted with the sight of Kirsa's naked back. "Uhhh…"

Kirsa quickly pulled a black tank top over her head before turning around. She tossed Beca her smallest shirt and a pair of boy shirts. "You can change in the bathroom, if you want." Kirsa said before pulling back the covers and climbing into bed.

Beca decided to forego the bathroom, and turned her back to Kirsa. She quickly pulled off her dress and put on Kirsa's clothes. Cherries. Even her fucking clothes smelled like cherries. How was she real? Beca put her dress over the back of a chair, and padded over to the unoccupied side of the bed, and climbed in. Beca pulled the covers up, and scooched backwards until her back hit Kirsa's front. She smiled at the warmth of Kirsa's body that was wrapped around her smaller body.

"Goodnight." Beca said as she closed her eyes.

Kirsa reached around to shut off the light before wrapping her arm around Beca, pulling her even closer. "Goodnight, _meine kleine Maus._ " She fell asleep to the scent of vanilla.


End file.
